The Short Second Life Of A Level E
by DeathGod980
Summary: Hatred, Pain, Disgust. The escence of a true level E. We're killers, natural born killers. But, so are those first class purebloods you care so much about. We're not angels, and we ARE evil, but there is more to us. Alot more.
1. Close your eyes

********

****

****

Hey guys! I thought, that hey, noones recapped a Level E's story. How their life is like. Everyone pretty much hates them. But after reading this, maybe you'll feel a little more sorry for them. Besides, it's the Pureblood's fault. DOWN WITH PUREBLOODS!

********

Anyways, Enjoy!~

The Short Second Life Of A Level E.

.

They were closing in.

Shit.

I leaped across the roof of each building, my long, unruly blood red hair billowing out behind me as the wind buffeted my face.

I ran like a cat, on all fours, choosing to leap rather then trot, covering ground faster.

I don't know how they'd found me. I'd keepen a low profile, not eating too much. But when a level E's gotta eat, a level E's gotta eat.

Soaring through the air, I landed on another biulding.

That should keep those hunters busy.

Why were they killing us? Why aren't the after the monsters who made us? Who are capable of making more?

We never asked for this.

My whole life, I've been a killer. Well, my whole second life, that is.

A killer that everyone hates, only because we're more savage than other vampires.

But, we're still vampires. And we all still drink the same thing. Just cos we're another level of vampire, that doesn't make us any different to them. We're all still the same. Just like levels of shit. Well, guess what? It's still shit.

If you could choose between a level E and a pureblood to suck your blood, everyone would choose the pureblood, becuse they'd be better, because they're first class vampires, right?

Wrong. The worst a level E can do is kill you, but a Pureblood, would MAKE you a level E.

All those times when level E's did someting bad, like kill noble or important vampire families, or something like that, everyone thinks, It's the level E's doing. They thirst for power.

Err. Wrong. Everyone forgets about the sweet noble, honourable, first class Pureblood, that CONTROLS the level E's.

They're the ones who order us to kill in the first place.

_But, they're still after us._

I smirked as I somer saulted off the side of the building.

A bullet was fired to my left and an anti-vampire symbol shone where I was standing a few seconds before.

"Missed." I hissed back, running full flight on two legs down an alley.

If I ever get my hands on those vampire hunters, I would gladly bite down on their necks, peircing their skin, and drain them dry, ripping apart their throat, before tearing them limb from limb.

I snarled happily at the idea.

I had, thank god, still kept my human form still, not yet succumbing into level E form. At least my control was capable of that much. But the blood lust was taunting me. Tempting me. Torturing me. Trying to make me give in.

And I was real close to giving in.

That's when a bullet hit me in the ankle.

I tumbled, bashing into the wall, and cracking it. I was surprised I didn't bring the whole building down, at the speed I was going.

I saw a hazy silhouette.

So. This is it. This is how I'm going to end. Well, at least there's one less vampire in the world. All the pain of being one would be gone.

But Farren was going to kill me if I died. Oh yeah. My twin sister was going to be preeeety pissed.

I smiled at the thought.

"Come on, vampire hunter. Kill me! KILL ME!" I screeched at the darkness, still smiling crazily.

That's when I saw him.

A boy. A teenager, no older then myself.

And he was pointing a gun at me.

This shocked me. I thought a grown man or woman would be hunting me. Not a boy. Was this the hunter's sick version of a joke? So they're recruiting kids now? That's just insane. Insane and stupid.

I stiffled a shout. I couldn't hold onto human form anymore. I was changing, slowly. my nails were lengthening, and I couldd feel my fangs comeing out.

"Don't look at me." I moaned at the boy, my voice becoming deep and groany.

"You still look partially human, vampire." The guy said, raising his gun abit. "But after a while, you'll be a complete monster."

My arms were lengthening. I gasped in pain, trying to keep myself human.

"I won't change!" I choked out, holding my head in my hands, shaking it violently.

It burnt. The pain of holding back, and not succumbing to the darkness.

I gasped out loud, my body convulsing.

Once I finished turning, this kid won't stand a chance.

"Run. Before I- Before I finish t-transforming." I managed to get out, my canines elongating, my jaw aching.

The boy narrowed his eyebrows, and his cold purple eyes softned just a bit.

He chucked me a box, a black box with a red design on it. I was in too much pain to see the design, but watched as it landed at my feet.

"Eat these." The boy said, peering closer at me. "They help."

I tried to reach for the box, but my arms hurt too much.

"I can't. I-It hurts." I moaned, shaking.

He bent down and opened the box. He poured out some tablets, and, warily, came up to me.

"What do I d-do?" My eyes unfocused.

"Open your mouth." He said.

I did.

In went the white pills, and I sucked on them.

Huh? Blood? But... disgusting blood.

I almost spat them out. But they did help, so I decided to keep them in.

"Thankyou." I whispered to him, closing my eyes and laying back.

"I'm still going to kill you." he said, cold hard and emotionless again. "Only you won't be in complete pain when you die."

That's when I noticed something. Something I should've noticed before.

"Why are you killing you're own kind?" I asked him, watching as his eyes narrow.

"Ke, what do you mean, 'My own Kind?"' He spat out in disgust.

"You're one of us." I looked at him dumbly. Feeling stupid. Why hadn't I noticed before? "How do you cope?" I asked.

"What?" He looked incredulous.

"How do you stop eating humans?" I wanted to know. So that if I ever got out of this, I could maybe try out the same thing.

"Don't play games with me, monster." He snarled.

"Has it got anything to do with these tablets? Or does that tattoo on your neck help?" I cocked my head to the side. I was curious now.

"SHUTUP!" He shouted, raising his gun again.

"Why won't you tell me?" I frowned, fustrated. "Don't you want other level E's to be able to live in peace? There are level E's out there who wish they could live alongside humans. We're not all bad. It's not even our fault we're like this."

He looked shocked, stepping back a step.

"How long have you been a level E?" He asked, trying to look emotionless again.

"About a couple months." I answered.

He gasped.

"Who made you?" He asked, bending down on one knee.

"He won't let me tell anyone. And you should know that once you're master orders you to do something, you can't resist."

"Then what is your name?"

"Hannah." I whispered. "You?"

"Zero."

"Well, Zero. Are you going to pull that trigger or not?" I looked pointedly at his gun.

He nodded.

Argh, the tablets didn't last very long. The pain was back again. Just like drinking blood from someone. When you bit into them, you had just a few minutes of painless being, but after that, it came back.

"Pull it now." I moaned, my voice changing again. "Kill me."

He nodded wordlessly, his trigger finger tensed.

He chuckled abit. "I've never had trouble killing a vampire before. You're... different."

"I often have that affect on men." I joked, even though my insides were screaming. "But, please. Kill me now, while I'm still partially human. I don't want to die looking like a monster."

"I understand... Close your eyes."

_And I did._


	2. Ran and ran and ran

**This is in Farren's point of view, btw. **

Where was she?

My eyes flitted around the alley, just to make sure that some idiot level E didn't sneak up on me and kill me.

"Oi, Farren. Where's your sis?" Came an aroggant voice from behind me.

"That's none of your fucking business Raven." I snarled looking right into his red eyes.

Where the hell was she? Hannah said she'd meet me and the group here after she'd fed, but there was no sign of her. She'd been gone for hours.

"I say we go. If she's dead, there isn't any need to keep waiting, and if she's alive, she'll eventually find us." He said, all matter of fact, shaking his long black hair out of his eyes..

"You need to shut that bloody trap of yours Raven." Keo said from his side of the alley. "You let it wag too much."

"No one asked for your opinion." Raven growled.

God, moody much?

"At least I'm not the one who wants to leave one of our group behind!" Keo growled back, hid blonde hair seemingly out of place. I mean, who's ever heard of a blonde vampire?

They started walking towards each other, claws lengthening.

I stepped between them.

"Would both of you SHUT THE HELL UP?" I snarled, "Quit it, seriously. You're getting on my nerves."

"It ain't my fault. That asshole over there is firing me up." Keo muttered.

"It isn't my fault you're so built up on testosterone!" Raven seethed.

"BOTH of you, shut up." I rubbed my temples, "Don't make me kill you."

"Raven has a point though." Came a quiet whisper next to the bins. "If she's dead, we're just wasting our time waiting."

"She's not dead." I snarled at Drake.

"If she is though?"

"She isn't!" I shouted, lunging at him.

He jumped out of the way.

"Farren, don't lose control, think, fight it and use your logic." His arms were around me, gently but firmly holding my squirming body.

"Let me go!" I growled. But he didn't, and slowly slowly, I calmed down.

"She isn't dead though." I said, when he finally let me go. "Hannah's only delayed."

That's when I heard the gunshot.

My ears pricked up, and I immeadiently went running to that sound.

"I think we found the cause of the delay." I heard Raven mutter next to me.

"Just shutup and run." Keo said, on my other flank.

Drake was a step behind me.

Please, let her be alright. Please, please. There wasn't any use praying to God, He'd just flick it back at my face. It's like he'd answer some 17 year old level Es prayer, right?

How far had she run? I thought, panting. She must have fled to China or something.

That's when I heard the second gunshot.

I didn't know, but I just got this feeling that something inside of me died.L ike a light went out, and left me in darkness.

But I kept on running, pushed myself harder then the rest, till I was far ahead of them, even when they called to wait up, I didn't pay attention. I just ran.

Ran and ran and ran.

I was a machine, the only thing I could hear was my laboured breathing, as I flitted past building after building, the moon's reflection bouncing off white surfaces around me, making me feel as if Everything wasn't real.

Suddenly, I stopped running. There in the corner, something golden in a pile of ashes caught my eye.

"No. Nonononono." I whispered hoarsly as I slowly crossed the road and into the dark alley.

Dropping on my knees, I gently sifted through the ashes.

My fingers felt something hard, and I picked it up and brought it to my face,my hand shaking.

It was the other half of our ring.

The ring that joined mine to resemble a swirl of gold.

The same half of the ring that I had, on my necklace, on my neck.

The same half that we swore to never take off, always.

The same one our mother gave us, before she dissapeared.

The same one that my sister had on her neck, the last time I saw her.

It was right here, in this pile of ashes.

Tears slipped down my face. For a few moments, I sat, staring at the ring and greiving her loss.

I slowly got up, and fell into a blind rage.

I transformed there and then into my level E form, clawing at my face, at the walls, ripping apart the t-shirt and jeans I found next to my sisters ashes.

Correction, my DEAD twin sister's ashes.

"Is there anyone there?" Came a call from the opening of the alley, I could make out a man.

I roared and jumped onto him, pulling him, screaming, deeper into the alley.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" He screamed.

His voice was annoying me, so I stuffed my hand deep into his throat, my claws ripping out his voice box. I threw it to the side, and laughed as he made gurgling sounds, spewing blood everywhere.

Blood, flowing out of his mouth.

My teeth peirced his throat, and blood spurted into my mouth.

I drank and drank and drank. After a while, he stopped squirming and gurgling, and went limp.

I chucked his dead dry body to the side.

Staggering up, I sharply turned to see Drake, Raven and Keo, standing there, shocked.

I screamed at them, and ran at Zane, ready to claw out his eyes.

My mind was clouded. With my level E self, and my hate and anger towards Hannah's death.

"Farren." I heard a voice whisper in my ear, and arms slipped around my waist.

"Farren, please." He whispered again.

It was bringing me back.

That's what worked. Human displays of affection battled the level E side in us, and the human side won. love and affection, that's what brought us back from the other side.

But, I was under the influence of hate too strongly, and battled against Drakes's hold, shredding his pant leg.

"Farren, listen to me!" He growled, turning me around and looking straight into my eyes.

"Let go of me!" I snarled, getting my hand free and about to scratch off his face.

Then he kissed me.

And I melted.

Lost in bliss.

But a voice in my head teased me, like it was the level E side of me, trying to get me angry again.

__

What about Hannah? Are you just going to forget about her and fall in love?

No.

I wasn't.

I pulled back, to Drakes surprise, and wpied my mouth, hoping to get that tingling sensation off my lips.

Raven and Keo were looking at each other pointedly.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you." I whispered dangerously to Drake.

He looked embarassed, and rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

Raven and Keo were snickering at him.

"S-sorry." he muttered.

I was in human form again, and wished i was still lost in anger.

Now, I felt the pain and greif of a human, as the wind blew my sisters ashes away.

"Did you find Hannah?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Came my hoarse reply. "She's right there." I gestured to the pile of ash that was getting smaller as the ashes were blown away.

"I'm sorry, Farren." Keo slid his arm around my neck.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered back.

I'm really, really, sorry.


	3. Like a banana

**If you're wondering what Farren and Hannah look like, well, you know Senri Shiki's mum? Well, they're meant to sorta look like her, cos Mrs Shiki is pretty hawt. I think she's in ep 17 or sumthan. They should put her in more, or give her a daughter that looks like her that joins the Night Class.**

I hunted around, trying to find any evidence of the hunter that killed Hannah.

If I ever find out who they were, they would then know the true meaning of hunt, for I would hunt them down, and slowly peel off their skin.

Like a banana.

I smirked a little at the thought, then, remembering Hannah's death, the smirk dissapeared.

_I will avenge you, Hannah._

So cliche', right? But I will.

I sniffed.

It was a male, definitly, and the gun was a Bloody Rose edition.

Hmmm, his scent was faint, I could only detect a faint sweetness, like a vampire.

I froze.

Was it a vampire that killed Hannah?'

That seemed highly likely. Hannah and I were hated by many vampires, because of the ones we've killed.

Yes, we had a reputation.

The Blood Asassins.

So, if a vampire killed her, this could complicate everything, but I was still pretty sure it was a hunter. A hunter vampire maybe?

Pff, that was stupid. There was no such thing. You need to concentrate and find Hannah's killer instead of coming up with complete bullshit.

Would Kuran do anything about it?

I doubted it. Kuran only cared about himself, he would never help his _slave._

Only cared about himself, and that strange girl with the brown hair he keeps telling me to watch.

If he WAS going to do anything, he'd have done it by now. He knows she's dead, he'd have felt her link break.

I decided to check in to him.

_"Oi, Kuran-sama," _I projected, (Kuran-sama my ass.) _"I wanna talk to you."_

_"Yes?" _Came a wary reply.

_"Hannah's dead."_

_"I know that." _was his exasperated responce.

_"You don't care?" _That was a stupid question, of coarse he didn't care. Why would he?

_"No. But this has made things complicated... I need to speak to you in person. NOW."_

That was an order, and I could feel my legs move without my control.

I hated this.

We were his puppets, he pulled all the strings. If he makes a decision, we have to follow it.

Do you think I absolutely love killing children?

I don't mind, I prefer not to, but his orders are his orders.

Whether we like it or not.


	4. Pity

"How can I be of service, Kuran-sama?" I asked, leaning against the window frame.

"It's about Yuki."

Oh, the ditzy brunette. Surprise, surprise.

"What do you want me to do?" Has he no feelings at all? I need time to kill Hannah's murderer.

"I know that you have... agendas of your own. But I want you to do this assignment first." He fingered a chess peice, his back to me.

"But-" I snarled.

"It isn't your choice!" He slapped me, hard.

Jeez, he was fast. From sitting at his table, to being over at the window in a moment was pretty quick.

"Sorry, Kuran-sama." I growled through gritted teeth, tasting blood.

I was angry. But I retained control. For some reason, it was easy to around my 'Master.'

"I want you to keep a very close eye on Yuki. Watch her as much as possible, talk with her. Befriend her." He said, calm again.

I almost laughed out loud, almost.

"Are you mad?" I snickered. "Me, befriend a _human?_"

"She's not just any old human, she's my sister."

Whoa whoa whoa. Back up abit.

Sister?

Shock turned to pity, pity for Yuki.

The poor girl, having Kaname Kuran as a brother.

"But, how the hell am I meant to retain control with all those blood bags everywhere?" I asked, licking my lips at the word, blood bags.

"Hannah always had more... control, then you. I was going to choose her for the job. You have too much, fire in you. You get angry too easily. But without her, you'll just have to do." He said, pacing back and forth.

Why you little bastard. You don't even give a damn that you servant that has served you for 6 years, has died?

"Why can't Raven, Keo or Drake do it?" I muttered, Drake had a good temper, he would have been Perfect.

"I need a girl to be her friend." He slowly said.

Jealous are you, Kaname? Don't want anyone else stealing your love?

Drake would have easily won over her heart, with his jet black hair with red streaks, pale skin, strong jawline and lean muscle.

Your baby sister would have been ALLLL over him.

"Could you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He growled at me.

"Opps, didn't know I was projecting them so loudly."

Yeah right.

"And you have to wear this."

He brought out a scalpel, and a box of black liquid.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, inspecting the box.

"It's a level E controlling tattoo, so that I can rest easy knowing you won't devour Yuki or some other kid, blowing your cover." He muttered.

"What do I have to do?" I eyed the scalpel.

"It needs to ink into your skin. So just sit still." He ordered.

My legs walked over to the chair and I froze without me wanting to.

I really hated this.

"Don't scream." He ordered again, pulling down my shirt and raising the knife over my left breast, over my heart.

Ah, shit.


	5. I am pretty awesome

That hurt so fucking much.

I looked at the blood pouring out of the cuts Kaname had made with the scalpel.

But nothing beat the ink being poured in.

It burnt, like fire. But I didn't cry. I would never cry.

I just bit my lip, cutting that too.

I licked my lip, my spit healing it.

Only problem was that I couldn't exactly lick my chest and stop the tatto from bleeding.

"Here. Let me." Kuran said. And he licked it.

The pervert.

It felt sick, his toungue running over my chest.

I cringed through the whole thing. Every time his tongue touched my skin.

"Done." He said, sitting back and licking his lips. "You can move now."

I felt my body loosen.

"So, what happens now?" I said, pulling my shirt and bra back up. but not before checking out the tattoo, it was a dragon, nice.

"Scince it was directly over your heart, no one will be able to tell you're a level E, and you won't lose control that easily." He licked the scalpel, and put it away with the ink."But putting that tattoo over the heart could have killed you. So most people put it somewhere else, where it would be less affective."

"So, I could have died? Thanks." I muttered, my hand hovering over my heart.

"I've called the vice president Ichijo over to show you to your room. Maybe even give you a guide. Wear this ring, too, to be extra sure you won't lose control."

It was a dragon as well.

"What's with the dragons?" I asked, inspecting it.

"That's your symbol. Everyone has their own special one. That ring will make you seem like a noble vampire. You'll get a power that you'd get if you were one, and it will never come off. So you don't have to worry about that."

I put it on my middle finger on my left hand, my right already had a ring, two halves joined together.

Kaname's hand was on my chin facing my face towards me.

"I'd forgotten how pretty your eyes were." He whispered.

I jerked my chin away.

"Anything else?"

"Ichijo should be here any minute now." Kuran said, going back to his desk.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked a tall blonde boy, with green eyes that sparkled.

"Kaname-sama, yo-" He trailed off, and looked at me.

I saw his eyes rave over me, taking in my waist length blood red hair, that was layered and fell around me everywhere, like fire, my face, my tall slender frame that still had curves, my full red lips.

Yes, I was pretty awesome.

"U-uh, Y-ou, Kaname, called, g-girl, N-new." He stuttered.

Okayyy, This was getting awkward.

Another few moments passed.

You can stop staring now...

"You were going to take Farren Shisoui to her room?" Kuran inquired, a little exasperated.

Kuran gave Ichijo a look, a look that said, _I know she's hot, but can we please move on?_

"Oh, yeah." Ichijo said, sheepishly. "I'll take you to your room."

"Thanks." I said, following him.

I sounded... different.

More like some sassy vampire instead of a feral level E.

Hmm... This was going to take some getting used to...


	6. Spare clothes?

"This is your room." Ichijo announced, opening up the door, wide.

"Hmmm..." I purred, as I surveyed it. Not bad. Much better then living on the streets.

My head flitted from side to side, watching, always cautious.

You never knew when a hunter was hiding, just about to kill you.

Until they kill you that is.

"Uhh, where are your luggage and suitcases, I can bring them up?" Ichijo offered.

"I don't have any." I answered, raising an eye brow.

"You don't..." he trailed off, not wanting to offend me I guess. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

"No." Should I? These vampires live just like humans. What's wrong with one pair of clothes? Vampires don't sweat and smell like humans. So what if I have a little blood on it from yesterday? And a couple of rips and tears? It's like anyone's gonna care.

"I'll ask Rima or Ruka if they have any they can let you have. If you want, you can wait in my room?" he gave another one of those inoccent smiles.

"Sure." I said, and grinned at him.

Wow. An actual grin. I think I awed and shocked myself more then I did to him.

So what if it was a big wolfish one, it was an actual grin.

"Uhh, if you would like to follow me, my room's just a couple halls down." He beckoned me after him.

Along the way, he tried to make meagre conversation.

"Where are you from?" He asked, his head turning slightly in my direction.

"I don't know." I said, carefree. What else could I say, the streets?

"Oh." He said, then tried again. "And what of your family?"

"They're all dead." I muttered back, thinking of Hannah.

"Oh."

He shutup after that.

Finally, we got to his room, and he opened the door wide.

"You can sit on the bed and wait if you want." He gestured to the bed.

"Thanks."

The door closed, and I was left alone with the sound of even breathing.

I looked over, cautiously, to the other bed.

A mass of blood red hair, like my own, but shorter, covered a pale sleeping, attractive, face.

Roomate of Ichijo's I guess.

I quietly sat on the bed, and looked around the room.

There were alot of clothes strewn around everywhere.

I went over to a pair of bootleg jeans, and picked them up.

These look fine.

Then, I saw a black T-shirt in the corner that said, "BITE ME" with a cookie with a bite mark on it in white writing.

Perfect.

I changed into the other clothes, completely forgetting about the boy sleeping across the room.

Thankfully, he didn't wake up. I think.

Just as I finished, the door opened, and ichijo walked in, holding a uniform, and a frilly pink dress thingy.

The first instinct I had, was to tear up the pink dress.

"Oh. You've already changed..." He surveyed my clothes.

"You don't mind, do you?" What do I care if he minded.

"Those are Shiki's clothes though, but I don't think he'll mind." Ichijo shrugged. "Do you want me to put this dress in your room for you?"

"No. She can have it back." I looked at the dress like it was a parasite.

"Oh. well, here is your uniform."He handed it to me, and I immediatly balled up the nicely folded uniform and tucked it under my arm.

"That all?" I asked, walking past him through the door.

"Your first class will start tonight, and maybe after that, I can give you a tour of the place?" He sounded almost hopeful.

"Whatever." I smirked at him and went back to my room.

Class? This place was the weirdest.


	7. Weak

Wow... So many screaming girls...

I walking through the crowd of girls, and even the odd boy, listening to their whispers about the 'new girl,' namely me.

There she was. Yuki.

She was trying to hold back a gaggle of screaming girls who were trying to get past. She was failing miserably.

Pathetic.

She was a pureblood? Ke, it just showed how weak they were getting.

"_Befreind her." _I heard Kaname's voice growl in my head.

"Ke." I grumbled, making my way over.

"Oh, hi!" She said cheerfully, bowing to greet me when I got to her.

"Yo." I jerked my chin in her direction. "You must be Yuki Cross. The guardian?" I'd been breafed by Kaname.

"Yes. You must be Farren Shisuoi, the new girl."

"Yep." I smirked. It seemed she knew more then she let on.

"I hope we'll be good friends!" She reached out her hand.

"Hope so." I took her hand and shook it.

To get this assingment over and done with, I hope so.

~x~X~x~

*yawn*

I stretched, like a cat, and then went back to resting on my desk.

_Boring._

Class was the most boring thing I've ever done.

I sorta remember when I was human how I used to go to class, but I never remembered how tiring it was.

"Our next history subject, is human war." The teacher droned.

My ears cocked.

Human war? This should be interesting...

"Human's have been destroying themselves through war for centuries, battling over land and power. Human terror and fear escalate through war like periods, and some vampires thrive on that, Sometimes even starting the war without the obnoxious humans noticing." The teacher blathered.

Terror, fear? That's nice.

But I don't really need to learn about human obscenitites when I have a hunter to track down and kill.

My tongue ran over my teeth.

I look forward to meeting you, hunter.

I could feel the other vampires studying me, and my eyes scanned the others staring at me. Interest, envy, lust, hunger, aggitation and from a few wimpy ones, fear.

My lashes cast long shadows on the desk, and I blinked them, making them really long, then long, then reallly long, then long, hypnotising myself in a small way as I kept blinking slowly again and again.

"Shisuoi-san, what was the name of the vampire general that helped start World War I?" The teacher asked, and I could almost hear everyone's head whip my way, waiting for the new girl to speak.

Not bothering to lift my head, I said. "General Kiss My Ass."

There were a couple snickers here and there, and the teacher looked ready to kill. But he could deal with it.

~x~X~x~

_Brrriiinnnggg._

I blinked sleepily and gathered my books.

It was dark out, and I cursed the moon for lighting up the world.

Night was the only dark time of the day, and yet, here is the moon, lighting up the darkness.

I brushed my side fringe off my face, but it just fell back down.

I turned, and was suddenly face to face with a spikey haired blonde guy.

"What do you want?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes. They were ice blue.

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce such a pretty flower into the Night Class." He bowed low, his arm crossed over his heart.

"Coolio." I said, moving off.

"Heh. Hanabusa, I think you're losing your charm." I heard a low voice mutter to the blonde dude.

"Shutup Akatsuki. I will find a way!" I heard Hanabusa reply.

I glanced back, and saw Aido sticking his finger in the air, and a proud look on his face.

What an idiot.

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. Reminds me of Raven.

"Shall we commence on our tour?" Ichijo said from beside me with a smile.

"Yeah." I started walking to the door, and Ichijo trailed behind.

He showed me around various places around the school.

We walked back to the dorms, trailing a girl I'd recently learned was called Rima, and that boy that was Ichijo's roomate, Shiki.

"Yo, Shiki. I borrowed some of your clothes if you don't mind." I said.

He turned his head back to face me, but kept walking.

"Mn." He said, turning back.

I wiped a bit of dirt off the pristine white uniform I was wearing.

I guess I'll take that as, 'fine.'

I looked into the trees, and wanted more then anything to glide through them, leaping from branch to branch, but if I did, the others would know something was up.

Hmmmmm...

Boy, was I getting thirsty...

"Ichijo?" I asked, and his head immediatly turned towards me, his face with a hopeful smile on it.

"Yes?" He asked, green eyes sparkling.

"What do you guys drink around here? Is that what the human class is for?" I ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Oh God, no!" He looked a little shocked, then composed himself. "We drink blood tablets. Kaname didn't give you a box?"

"No. He was probably too busy sucking himslef that he must've forgot." I smirked.

Rima and Ichijo coughed, while Shiki snickered.

That was the end of THAT conversation.

There were lounges in the main room of the dorm, and Rima and Shiki went straight to them, sitting down and brining out Poky stick boxes.

I plonked myself on the one opposite, and sprawled out abit.

*sigh* this was a REALLY comfy sofa...

"Poky?" Rima offered.

"Sure." I caught the one she chucked at me in my mouth.

"Nice catch." She said, a small smile on her face.

I think I'm going to get along with her and Shiki very well.

Chewing the Pocky stick, I remembered the tablets.

"Ichijo, you said i needed some tablets or something."

"Here, have my box. I always carry two extra boxes, just in case." I snagged the box he chucked at me, and examined one of the tablets. I used my front teeth to cautiously bite it.

"Here, it tastesbetter dissolved in this." Ichijo gave me a glass of water.

I put the tablet in and took a sip.

"Bleugh." I stuck out my tongue. It had no taste at all.

I put in another 5 tablets, hoping maybe it would make it taste better, and it did, sorta. it still tasted like very very very very very diluted blood.

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting the black box closely.

"Artificial blood." Ichijo answered, sipping a glass as well.

"Mmnnn... It's disgusting..." I muttered, taking another sip.

"Hahaha, you get used to it after a while." he chuckled.

"Define, A while?" I muttered, shoving the box in my pocket.

Shiki grunted and Ichijo laughed.

I took another sip, and thought of Raven, Drake and keo, who were probably feasting on humans left right and centre.

This is going to be a loonnggg assignment.


	8. See as they see

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

Crash!

Opps. I thought, as i looked up from my pillow. There goes another alarm clock.

I picked up the smashed remains and chucked it into the bin, where the other dozen or so alarm clocks rested in peace.

I grogily removed my mouth from the pillow that I was sinking my teeth into. I'd had a good dream, I was hunting and had bagged a couple humans.

Who knew sleeping in a bed was so good? All this time on the streets, I was missing out...

Rima and Ruka were going to be here soon. Kaname said we had to go on some ritual called "Shopping," cos I didn't have any clothes really but the ones I'd aquired recently, and the stolen bloodstained ones I'd had on my back when I'd come in.

I chucked on the BITE ME shirt and the pair of jeans, and ran a hand through my messy hair.

Done.

"Farren?" came a whisper at the door.

"Yep yep." I called, opening it and stepping outside.

Ruka looked at me through slitted eyes, like she was partially wary of me for some reason.

I grinned.

She should be.

Heading out of the school gates, I felt my head clear, and I became more alert.

Is this what hunting is like for Nobles?

I was in complete control. No sudden urge to suddenly rip apart Rima and Ruka's necks, but I was having the urge to drink something.

But I shouldn't be in hunting mode, I silently told myself. I should be in girlish shopping mode.

"Oh my fukkin God." I stopped dead.

"What?" Ruka was alarmed.

"They have Maime clothing in Japan?" My eyebrows shot up. I remember this shop. My most favourite place to shop when I was a human. (A/N: For u newbs who don't know what MAIME clothing is, they're incredibly awesum clothes. Google it and check it out. and i made it up. I'm pretty sure Maime isn't in Japan... I could be wrong tho.)

Rima gave a small smile.

I was already across the street at the front of the shop, the billion yen Kaname had given me in my pocket.

Hmm... I could get used to this.

On our way home, Rima Ruka and I had 50 bags between us.

Now I see why they keep so many clothes.

I was starting to see like they see.

And not as much like a level E.


End file.
